campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Inari's Cabin
Inari's Cabin Inari's cabin has two sides: One side is painted blue and inside it is a forge, signifying Inari is male. One side is painted dark pink and outside it is a small garden and rice paddy, signifying Inari is female. There are two foxes that guard each side. Cabin Campers / Messages= Residents Counselor #Nezumi Inoue Lieutenant Counselor # Members # Inactive # Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members # |-| Photo Album= Photo Album Template:Inari's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Powers Offensive #Children of Inari have the ability to shoot multiple rice seeds out from their hands which can inflict pain on their opponents and distract them. #Children of Inari have the ability to grow fox claws which are very sharp in order to attack with them. Defensive #Children of Inari have the ability to create a massive wall of rice plants, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. #Children of Inari have the ability to create armor by gathering materials near them. Over a short period of time, the armor crumbles away. Passive #Children of Inari are stronger during the harvesting season. #Children of Inari have the innate ability to talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. #Children of Inari can create plants from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the plant the more drain on the user. Supplementary #Children of Inari have the ability to call nearby foxes for assistance. #Children of Inari have the ability to conjure ropes of vines which can be used in a multitude of purposes. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Inari are able to make make plants (i.e. grain, barley, corn, etc.) grow so tall that it hampers the movements of those around them, for a short time, the longer they maintain the growth, the more energy it drains. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Inari can summon large rice plants in the vicinity to come alive and either attack or trap someone within their embrace. The hold over the plants only lasts for a short time and the user is incapacitated while they are controlling them. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Inari can shift into a fox, granting them agility, speed, stealth and minor telepathic abilities; the longer they retain this form, the more energy it drains and the more time they need to rest between transformations. Over the course of one's training, the user is able to sprout out eight more tails for a total of nine. Traits #Children of Inari are known for being sexists but more so on being hardworking people. #As Inari is the god/goddess of agriculture, they are good farmers, gardeners and cooks. #Children of Inari loves success in what they are doing. |-| Treaties= Treaties Category:Camp Izanagi Category:Cabins Category:Locations Category:Roleplay